kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Jigoro Kuwajima
|Kuwajima Jigorō}} was the man who trained Zenitsu Agatsuma and Kaigaku. He was formerly the Roaring Pillar ( Nari Bashira)Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 17, Page 5 in the Demon Slayer Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 34, Page 5 Appearance Jigoro was a very short, elderly man with visible forehead wrinkles and large, slanted eyes, as well as a straight scar with even six prongs running along his right cheekbone. He had notably bushy eyebrows and a large moustache, as well as slick white hair that he wore smoothed down to puff out around the base of his head, with what would've been a fringe also swept back away from his face. Jigoro was also missing his right leg, with a wooden peg taking its place, this feature made more prominent in the anime than the manga. Jigoro wore a jinbei styled kimono like the one worn by Sakonji Urokodaki, only with a yellow-brown base color and a pale triangle pattern in the stead of the blue and water-patterned theme Sakonji sports. He also carried a thick wooden cane with him to support his body due to age and his missing leg. Personality Jigoro had a steadfast devotion to his students and strict training. Despite his status as a strong mentor and experience as a previous Pillar, he had a soft spot and unwavering dedication towards raising the next generation of students. Due to this passionate devotion, he was filled with grief after discovering that his former pupil, Kaigaku, betrayed the Demon Slayer Corps and joined the ranks of the Twelve Demon Moons. Zenitsu Agatsuma noted that, despite how often he whined and ran away, Jigoro never gave up on him once. He had saved Zenitsu from a lifetime of debt and taken him on as a student, and, showing unyielding patience, was happy just to see Zenitsu master the first form of his breathing technique. He had a great belief in training skills to perfect through repetition comparing it to forging and purifying the steel of their swords. This strong fatherly love for his students is further shown when he shown to be both flattered and touched by Zenitsu's declaration of his love and gratefulness for all of his efforts put into forcing Zenitsu to improve himself despite everyone else abandoning him and deeming him worthless. History Jigoro was the instructor of Zenitsu and Kaigaku as the former Thunder Pillar. Kaigaku managed to master all of the Thunder Breath Styles except for the first style, meanwhile Zenitsu had only managed to master the first style and none of the others due to his inexperience. He committed seppuku when his former protégé defected to gain the powers of a Demon,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 144, Page 9-12 his death proving slow and agonizing since no one could cut off his head while he bled out. His death ultimately motivated Zenitsu to become the next Thunder Pillar to avenge his master's death by slaying Kaigaku. Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Jigoro debuted prominently through Zenitsu's flashbacks as he was fighting the Older Brother Spider Demon. Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc After Zenitsu managed to kill Kaigaku, Zenitsu and Jigoro briefly meet in the afterlife. His student apologized for not being able to get along with Kaigaku. Before Zenitsu forcefully returned to the land of living, Jigoro declared that Zenitsu was his pride and joy with tears in his eyes. Abilities and Powers Breath Style の |Kaminari no kokyū}}: Jigoro is the primary instructor of this Breath Style. * ノ |Ichi no kata: Hekireki Issen}} - The user dashes forward and slashes at their opponent with incredible speed. * ノ |Ni no kata: Inadama}} - The swordsman is able to generate a series of five straight thunder attacks all performed in a single moment. * ノ |San no kata: Shiubun seirai}} - Generates a spinning wave of lightning in all directions. * ノ |Shi no kata: Enrai}} - A ranged thunder strike. * ノ |Go no kata: Retsu kairai}} - A slashing attack composed of lightning that cracks skin and burns flesh. * ノ |Roku no kata: Dengou raigou}} - A series of thunder strikes that cracks the target's body. Trivia *Jigoro's title as a Pillar was revealed to be unique, as he was not called the Thunder Pillar, instead bearing the name of the "Roaring Pillar." This title was derived from the Izumi old word for , as in "God's Roaring", rather than the modern radical for , which is used to write the current Breath of Thunder and its styles.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 17 *Jigoro lost his right leg from the knee down in the middle of a battle when he was 35 years old, which is also the reason why he retired from being a pillar. Quotes *(To Zenitsu Agatsuma) "Master it, Zenitsu! You may cry and you may run, but never give up. You must believe that these days of hellish repetitive training will eventually pay off. Be rid of all your impurities. Become a '''blade'... that's stronger than anyone!"''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 33, Page 19 References Navigation ru:Джигоро Куваджима pl:Jigoro Kuwajima Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Pillars Category:Demon Slayers Category:Former Demon Slayers